Mergana Prompts
by Arrionical
Summary: Mergana drabbles/one shots based on prompts. Mostly AU. Open to ideas.
1. I Love You

**A/N: - This is going to be a series of Mergana one-shots/drabbles based on prompts. Expect most of them to be light-hearted and fluffy and most importantly, AU. I'm not a huge fan of angst or canon, though with Mergana it seems to be a sad inevitability, so that might slip in somewhere. **

**Alright, that being said, enjoy, Merganians!**

**(Disclaimer on profile page)**

* * *

_**based on prompt by otpprompts on tumblr Imagine person A lightly tracing "I love you" over and over on person B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, "I love you too." Bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declared their love for person**_

Another late night shift robs Merlin of his opportunity of spending a relaxing evening with his girlfriend.(Although said girlfriend more often than not ends up wearing him out even more,not that he's complaining.) He drags his feet down the corridor and fumbles with his keys for a bit, already half asleep and barely able to function, before he miraculously manages to open the door to to his apartment.

Stepping inside the home he shares with Morgana has a soothing effect. Though he sometimes worries about the permanence of their relationship, of this quirky yet somehow completely fitting arrangement, one look at Morgana's face, at her things lying around the house, at the black leather couch she brought for the living room last year, even their little arguments remind him that _she's here, she's here and she's grown as used to him as he has to her._

He takes off his coat and hangs it on the coat stand before going to his bedroom to get changed. He is surprised to find Morgana already asleep on the bed, hugging a thick paperback to chest, still wearing those ridiculously huge black rimmed reading glasses that make her look utterly adorable. She gets off her work earlier than him and usually waits up for him, partly because she wishes to spend some quality time with him, partly because most days she dreads to go to sleep because of her nightmares. He proceeds to gently remove her glasses and slip the novel from her hands, before lifting the blanket higher to cover her more properly. After changing as quietly as possible, he slips into the covers beside her.

Even though he was rather tired when he came back from work, the tiredness seems to have disappeared in favour of admiring her sleeping form. She's wearing a gray tank top, her long, dark hair spilling over the pillow. He raises his hand to delicately trace her hairline, immediately jerking it back when she shifted at the touch, turning over to her side, resulting in the slipping the blanket a bit and leaving a good creamy portion of the shoulder bare to him.

It is at times like these, when he's quietly contemplative and just watching her, reveling in her scent, her beauty, and the reality of her companionship, that he remembers that they've never once declared their love for each other. She never puts value into such frivolities and he's always been too cautious and scared that he might push her away if he were to utter such words. But right now, he wishes he could tell her, again and again until she got sick of hearing it. Tell her what she means to him. How she completes him, how wonderful and interesting she has made his uneventful life, even if all of it sounds incredibly cheesy and something she might laugh at. He does not expect her to say it in return, does not even want her to because he knows she returns his feelings. He can see it in the little things she does for him when she thinks he's not noticing, in the way she kisses him, in the way she cherishes him and his things and in the way she opens up to him, showing him sides to her that nobody else has had the privilege to see.

Lost in these thoughts, he barely realises that he's tracing 'I love you's on her shoulder. He stops abruptly and goes on to settle down to get some sleep. It is only when he's about to drift off into slumber that he feels soft lips pressing to his forehead, with silvery, dulcet tones whispering,

"I Love you too."

* * *

Reviews are savored like nutella.


	2. Like Rogue and Gambit

The moment she stepped out of the changing screen in their bedroom he knew he'd probably waited centuries to see Morgana in a skin-tight jumpsuit.

She raised an elegant and very Morgana-ish eyebrow at his open-mouthed look. She was wearing the trademark Rogue jumpsuit except the colour. Neon green and yellow was too 'blinding' according to her tastes, so she chose to wear a black and dark green version, along with a a dark brown jacket.

Merlin himself looked rather impressive in his Gambit persona, all leather boots and dark brown pants, paired with a red undershirt and a long tan overcoat, a fact further established as Morgana gave his form an appreciative once-over even as a bizzare realisation creeped into her head as she looked more carefully. Had Merlin's coat been short enough to reach his hips, like a jacket, he almost resembled a Middle Age peasant. But she dismissed the ridiculous thought and decided not to voice as she shook her head to get rid of the eerie feeling that had begun to creep up her spine.

When she finally met Merlin's eyes they were twinkling with mischief and he had a cocky grin on his face.

"Well, and here I thought I was the one who lacked subtlety. If you're done eying me up like I was chocolate scone, we could leave for the Halloween party. Wouldn't want to get late and inflate your prat brother's head any more than it already is. "

"You're grown more cocky , love. I wonder if it's the result of being in Arthur's constant company or mine?"

"Well, I AM stuck with the both of you, for better or worse."

"Stuck?" she deadpanned, again with the raised eyebrow. It was her I-dare-you-to-say-that-one-more-time eyebrow, significantly different from her oh-really? eyebrow and I-can-strip-you-down-to-your-very-soul eyebrow.

"Umm I mean...", he hastily backtracked,"I mean I'm stuck with Arthur,of course, cause he's my employer, but by stuck with you I didn't mean_ 'stuck'_ with you, I meant that I'll always be with you, more of a you're stuck with me kind of scenario, really, not the other way round." He scratched his head nervously as he realised how stupid that excuse sounded, but before he could berate himself any further, a feminine cackle brought him out of his reverie.

"Hahaha oh, oh god." She took a moment to clutch her stomach and compose herself before continuing, "Honestly, Merlin, It's fine. But we've been together for three years now and you still get so flustered. You're so cute, Merlin."

"Yeah well, you try being cornered like that. I certainly don't _feel_ cute when you act like I've said something wrong when I really haven't." He meant for it to come out as accusatory, but it endep sounding petulant when he started pouting.  
The look was adorable for him and Morgana couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. At that he pouted harder and she couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled his face into a soft kiss. She proceeded to move her fingertips up and down his arms and over his chest as she intensified the kiss. She barely registered a low growl from the back of his throat before he grabbed her hips and pulled her body flush against his. His hands eagerly roamed down her thinly covered body,  
stroking and groping and trying to lose himself in the delicious curves he'll never get enough of.

With significant difficulty, Morgana broke apart long enough to remind him that they're getting late to the party, before Merlin captured her lips with his again.

"Can't we just skip the party, have our own little roleplay halloween right here...?"

"Weren't you the one rushing us to reach the party on time to avoid Arthur's wrath?"

"Yes, but that was before you started distracting me and I've spent more years facing Grumpier-than-usual-Pratthur than I care to count. I'm sure i'll be able to do it again if it comes down to it."  
Morgana giggled again and replied,"Yes, I'm sure you can. But really, love, let's get going." Seductively, her hands trailed from his shoulders to the back of his neck, and she leaned on her tiptoes to whisper sinfully into his ear,"And I promise you, we'll more than make up for it when we get back. I have some very interesting plans for my Gambit, and I'm not letting him off easy this time."

"I'll hold you to your word, Cher "

* * *

** A/N: Reviews are like whipped cream with chocolate syrup.**


	3. Furniture Shopping

**From otpprompts on tumblr Imagine your otp buying furniture for their new house/flat/apartment, but they get into a crazy argument because Person A wants plain, practical furniture and Person B wants crazy, outlandish stuff.**

"Morgana- "

"Oh, but it' has a flower print!"

"Morgana, we- "

"And what about this one, Merlin, it's convertible! Into a bed!''

Merlin was beginning to lose his patience now. They had come to buy a dining table, and after going here-and-there with many choices, they had finally decided on an oval mahagony one. No less than ten seconds before leaving the shop, his new wife's attention had been captured by the sofas and chair section.

"Morgana, for the last time-"

"That way we wouldn't have to worry about being uncomfortable on the couch whilst having sex!"

That shut him up. Partly because it was an appealing prosepct, not in the sensible, practical kind of way, but in the goes-with-the-irrational-tendencies-of-human-procrastination kind of way. Because really, once they started something on the couch they were inclined to end it in the same place - whether because they were too tired, too eager, or simply too lazy, he did not know.

And partly because Morgana had actually said that loud enough for many other patrons to hear, and Merlin was too busy blushing furiously under the strange looks said patrons had started giving them to chastise her thsi time.

Morgana, however, blissfully unaware of the chain of uncomfortable events she had caused, was drawn to yet another unique piece of furniture.

"Oh, my god! Merlin, just look at this beauty!"

This time, it was a gothic chair(of course), shaped somewhat like a throne, with red velvet and black mahagony carved wood.

"It's such an antique, and it looks like a throne, and it's gothic! Oh, Merlin, we must have it, please just this one?!"

"And what about the ones you were pointing to before this?"

"Well, forget about them. But I'm not changing my stance on this one."

Merlin refrained from reminding her that she had said the same thing exactly half an hour ago about a similar looking chair with a back much too high and a seat much too low for anyone to actually feel comfortable while sitting on it.

Her current and possibly very short-lived obsession was much more practical, usage-wise, so he decided to acquiesce to her whims before it died and a worse one took its place.

"Okay. Let's get it then"

"Okay?" She raised her eyebrow."You're really not going to argue with me on on this.?"

"Why should I? You're clearly in love the chair, and I don't want to deprive you of your true love, lest you take out your wrath on me."

She smacked his arm.

"Oww."

"Enough of that mouth. But really, Merlin, are you okay with me getting the chair? I know it's a bit too much with the dining table, and not entirely necessary-"

"Morgana,"He started in that low, comforting tone of his that emanated every bit of his love for her"It's our house, It's supposed to have everything we want. And if you want that chair, then we'll have it.''

"Exactly, it's _our_ house. It's supposed to have items according to _both_ our tastes. Sometimes it feels like I'm the one who's always imposing my weird choices on you whenever we go out shopping. I'm sorry."

Anyone else might find the rapid change in Morgana's demeanour - from excited to petulant to understanding and finally rueful - alarming.

But Merlin was used to it. And besides, it was not as if anyone else got to witness the the strange plethora of emotions that was Morgana Pendragon. To the rest of the world she was an unreachable, untouchable force full of confidence. He was the only one who was privy to this other side of her, and he couldn't be more grateful for that honour.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Morgana." He pulled her into a gentle hug, uncaring about anybody's reaction this time to their public display of affection. "I love whatever you pick for our house. It gives a distinctive, Morgana-ish feeling to it."

She gave a weak, muffled laugh from where her face was buried into his shoulder.

And he wasn't kidding, really. The reason he gave into her outlandish demands was because he really wanted their home to feel like Morgana. For Every object, every piece of furniture to remind him of the woman he loves more than anything, of her uniqueness and her passion. The more their flat was filled with objects like ridiculous gothic chair in front of him, the more it felt like home. And it was nice... it was them.


	4. Games

_Huge thank you to Gingerwolf96, I luv Milarion 1201, Abby0512x, Meri Ley, Aaronna, AJsRandom and of course, horoscopesarelies for reviewing. To the sweet guest who reviewed, thank you, first of all. But I'm afraid I'm not very used to the idea of genderbending, so I may not be able to come up with something using that idea, but I'll try :)_

_Also, this is...*cough*. A tad bit naughty, but there's nothing explicit._

* * *

This was a bad idea.  
This was a really, really bad idea, Merlin thought as he cursed himself for the fiftieth time in a span of 20 minutes. He's sure that his brain had stopped functioning when Morgana had suggested the outrageous idea of strip-studying (It was a name cooked up by Merlin) for their exams. They had decided to quiz each other on their subjects as one person had to take off a piece of clothing for every question answered right by the other.

Morgana was sitting across him with a cat-like smile on her face as she eyed him up like she would a white chocolate mousse. He probably didn't look very different from said dessert as he was half naked, well, three-quarters naked, to be honest, as he was clad in only his boxers.  
His temporary rival, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly content and confident with herself in a pair shorts and tank top. Which was no surprise, since she still had the cover of four items of clothing.  
He shivered a bit from the cold, and immediately felt a warm, soft palm caress his cheek,

"There, there, baby, don't worry. As soon as I win I'm going to warm you up really well... as your consolation prize." came the seductive whisper of Morgana's voice.

Despite being severely tempted by said consolation prize, he wasn't one to give up so easily, even if he seemed to be on the verge of losing.

"Too cocky too soon, Morgana? It's my turn to answer now, I can still turn the game around."

"Just as you've been doing so far?"

"At least I'm playing fair."

"And when did I cheat?!"

"Well, you've been... distracting me."

"Distracting you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you peeling off any item of clothing is distracting."

"You act like this is all my fault."

Of course it was her fault, Merlin thought, as he recalled the way she slowly unbuttoned her shirt before suggestively wriggling out of it.

He immediately shut the thought down, hoping his brain would be decide to be helpful for once and help him remember answers instead of bombarding him with images of Morgana.

As if God had heard his plea, he found himself answering the next question correctly, along with the one after that, leaving his lovely partner adorned in nothing but her undergarments - A lacy plunge bra and similar panties. Despite his attempt at remaining smug, he found that he could hardly tear his eyes off. Morgana was sitting with her arms folded across her chest, visibly annoyed at him gaining the upper hand.

"Why the aggro, darling? This _is_ a fair game after all. And you look beautiful like this. Absolutely delectable." He said with a smirk which looked unfairly attractive on him, in Morgana's opinion.

"I'll show you delectable!" Morgana stood up and with the speed of a panther, pounced on him to capture his lips in a fierce kiss. Merlin's eyes turned wide in surprise before closing gently and kissing her back. After having her fill of him, Morgana pulled back to see his well-snogged face and smirked in satisfaction.

Merlin's swollen lips curled up slowly, "Now I'm quite sure that _certainly_ counts as cheating."

"Game's over." She began nibbling her way down his chin and neck.

"No it's not, we still had a few more questions to go."

"It's over because I said so." She stopped at his Adam's apple to speak, before attacking that spot with vigour, having every intention to leave a mark.

"You're bossy." Merlin said playfully as he too began to take advantage of the situation to explore his companion's luscious body.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Came Morgana's cheeky reply followed by a wink. Merlin's squeezed her backside in affirmation before sliding a hand behind her neck to drag her down for another kiss.

* * *

**I love reviews like I love chocolate filled cookies. **

_And God how I love those. (I'm sorry but I'm just really hungry right now)_


	5. Left Unsaid

**_Missing scene from 1x13._**

* * *

The rumble of the thunder shook the night skies as rain poured down on the city of Camelot. People were seen sprinting into their homes, as if trying to escape their deaths itself.

But for Merlin it could not have possibly been a better day. He had greeted death with open arms, and defeated it. He had defeated death, for himself and those close to him. His mother was safe, Gaius was safe, Arthur was safe, along with himself, all hale and healthy and _alive_.

After making sure that Gaius was comfortably tucked into bed, he sneaked out to refill his water pitcher from the royal kitchens. He was walking so quickly that he nearly banged into a pillar when he heard his name being called.

"Merlin?" The voice on the other end sounded so low and unsure, that he almost didn't recognize the owner. He cautiously walked back a few steps and came face to face with Morgana's moonlit form. Despite the dim light the shadows under her eyes were unmistakable.

"Milady, what are you doing up at this hour?" He mentally kicked himself for asking her the question when he himself was roaming the corridors at midnight. He'll tell her he was thirsty, he's got the pitcher in his hand anyway. It's a convincing enough excuse, right?

Thankfully, Morgana seemed to have no interest in interrogating him. "I am afraid to sleep."

"Umm, why… may I ask?"

She didn't seem to hear his question.

"I'm glad you're… alright."

"Of course I am. What would happen to me?" Merlin answered with his typical lopsided grin, hoping to put her at ease.

She gave him a queer, haunted look. Her stare was so intense it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. His palms were beginning to feel sweaty and he felt the need to sprint back to his chambers.

It must have shown on his face because she suddenly dipped her head, her long locks falling to frame her face "Yes, of course. I am sorry; I must be making you uncomfortable. I seem to be doing that to a lot of people lately."

The urge to flee was momentarily replaced by an equally strong urge to hug her. She looked so miserable and sad and lonely at that moment that Merlin nearly forgot about all the reservations holding him back.

"Morgana… what's the matter? Please, you can tell me."

Huge green eyes with unending depths suddenly locked on his.

"I have these terrible… visions. I know it sounds insane but, it's true, Merlin. I've always had them. As far back as I can remember. I saw my mother die when I was three, and a year later, illness took her. And then my father – my father he died in battle and I_ saw_ that happen before, I swear I did Merlin. And Arthur, God, Arthur. I have seen so many horrible things happen to him. And every day I see him walking it seems like something will happen to him any moment. It's suffocating, Merlin… this sense of doom hanging over your head. You cannot even begin to imagine what it's like."

"And this morning, I saw you… I saw you being hit in the chest with something. I saw you fall with smoke rising up your chest. And I saw… I saw Gaius lying lifeless at an altar. Gaius! Merlin, how-

"Gaius is fine, Milady. He's asleep in his chambers."

"Oh. That's good." She nodded absentmindedly, as if she was only half-present in the conversation. Her expression said that her mind was somewhere else, as if trying to discern whether this whole meeting was a dream as well.

Meanwhile Merlin's eyes had grown wider and wider as she narrated her dream with thorough detail, and for a moment allowed himself to wonder at the extent of her Seer abilities. How much had she seen in the dream? Did she see him performing magic? Did she see him bargain with Nimueh? Did she see him _kill_ Nimueh? After searching her face for any signs of shock or disgust towards him and failing to do so, only finding a deep concern and fear for him, which he did not feel the least bit deserving of, he said, "Milady, I…"

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things he could have said, yet all that he managed to choke out was, "I'm sorry."

It was all that he could say, but it was the most honest sentiment in his heart right then. He was, God, how sorry he was to see her like. Sorry that he dismissed her earlier in the day. Sorry that he didn't even stop to say goodbye to her like the others. Sorry that he couldn't do anything to regulate her horrific nightmares. But most of all he was sorry that he couldn't tell her that she wasn't alone, that she could always_, always_ come to him, that she had no reason to feel like a freak. And in that moment he felt like he could blurt out any one of those things, if only Morgana hadn't spoken up first,

"It's alright. It's probably just, overactive imagination born from a restless mind. I'll leave you. I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to my paranoid delusions."

She spoke quickly in a light, dismissive tone as she made to turn around and bolt to her chambers.

"No! I…" _don't think you're paranoid. You're not having delusions. Your fears are perfectly reasonable_. "don't mind. Listening, I mean."

Merlin mentally kicked himself for what could have been the twentieth time in the span of their conversation.

Morgana stopped for a second to whisper "Thank you, Merlin." before gliding across the hallway.

* * *

Merlin trotted back to Gaius' chambers with a heavy heart and a tense mind. He smiled when he caught a glance of Gaius peacefully snoring on his bed. When he entered his room and sat in the chair beside his bed, his mother was still asleep from when he left her. Her face was clear of warts, a small smile gracing it. He was still glad about the way everything had turned out, But Morgana's melancholic face still plagued his thoughts, her strained voice still tugged at his heart. How could he have forgotten about her? Wasn't she his friend too? Hadn't she risked her life for him without a second thought? He had no right to distance himself from her over the Tauren incident. If he had pushed Morgana away because she nearly gave in to the urge to end someone for their wrongdoings, then he had no right to judge her, considering his own actions. Especially not after that night's events.

He wished there was something he could do to make all her troubles vanish. He wished he could tease her and make her laugh like Arthur, comfort her and talk to her like Gwen, but most of all he wished he could show her magic like only he could - make her feel normal, at ease with her abilities. But alas, he was only a servant, and that too not even hers. His wishes would have to stay buried with the secret that is his magic. But even if he could not do all those things, there was one thing he could do still.

* * *

He hadn't really expected her to be awake, let alone open the door herself. He had planned to give the gardenias to Gwen and be on his merry way. Where was Gwen, anyway? Probably tending to Arthur. He snickered at the thought. It was amusing to watch the two of them, Gwen especially, trying and failing to deny her growing feelings for the prince. He realized that he had been standing there like a fool for far too long and awkwardly handed the gardenias to Morgana.

"These uhh...are for you. You seemed upset last night, so I thought- "

Her face suddenly sported an expression of alarm and he wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"Merlin... last night, whatever I said-"

"It's alright, . You were distressed by recent events, it's perfectly understandable."

Morgana smiled at the boy's good intent. She was sure that nobody in the world would consider mad ravings about death and destruction to be "perfectly understandable" in a stressful situation, but Merlin was just like that. He seemed to soak up all the bad in the world and only give out only the good. Did he have any idea how precious he was? She had been extremely worried about him and her heart had lifted upon seeing him return the night before - the world could not lose someone like Merlin, it shouldn't.

* * *

Merlin studied the scene before him for a moment, her face illuminated by the morning sun, A soft smile upon her lips as she caressed one of the small flowers.

Her eyes still looked haunted, but for the time being, the smile that decorated her face as she took in the scent of flowers eased the anguish of his heart.

* * *

**A/N : I like reviews. Very Much. Thank you for reading.**

_Also, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, including the nice guest who appreciated my grammar (I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter, I wrote this one half asleep o.o And your prompt is great, but I'm sorry I haven't been able to materialize it yet. However, might I suggest a brilliant multi-chapter mergana coffee shop AU for you? It's called For All the Nights You Can't Sleep by fictionalheart. It's not quite the same thing you suggested but it's close. Thanks again!_


End file.
